


Running To The Edge Of The World

by doctorwhipped



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Forbidden Love, Idiots in Love, Open Heart: Second Year, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhipped/pseuds/doctorwhipped
Summary: Tiffany and Ethan steer a new course of their relationship while trying to adapt to the reality after the attack.____This is my interpretation of the famous diamond scene in Book 2, Ch 12. The story begins after all their confessions and the very quick quickie in Ethan's car.The fic turned out more dramatic and raw than I planned in the beginning, but I feel it’s more authentic this way. Hope you’ll like the outcome!
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Running To The Edge Of The World

Relentless rain swept Boston the day of the memorial—a coincidence that seemed awfully deliberate. Each and every drop pelted down at the city as if the sky was mad with its own grief. It had every right to be grieving. And it was, perhaps by a struck of an odd fate, ominously reminding a certain couple of the dreadful feeling.

They were cooped up in the driver seat of Ethan’s luxurious sedan, out of breath, locked in a loving embrace, clothes tore off only halfway in a frenzied hurry. The rattling sound of the rain hitting the car brought their thoughts back from the high.

Tiffany nuzzled Ethan’s neck, finding comfort in his scent and inviting warmth of his flushed body. She wished time would stop permanently, playing pretend she could stay in his protective arms forever. But the rain kept on beating down, echoing in her head like a haunting melody.

And suddenly, she felt helpless again.

The shiver running through her body ricocheted off Ethan. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her tighter.

His whisper broke the eerie silence punctuated by the sound of pouring rain. „I was hoping you’d reconsider my proposition.”

„Ethan…” Her slim fingers raked through his hair, eyes drifting to the window with reckless abandon. „I’ll be a burden.”

He shook his head, almost offended by the absurd statement. He wanted her to be his burden. He wouldn’t even bear the thought of her staying away from him after everything they’d been through. „Nonsense. I know my offer was a bit unexpected, but you’ll be far more comfortable in my condo than in your tiny room.”

„I don’t want to impose…”

„Tiffany.” He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye. The dim light of streetlamps glimmering in their orbs concealed every emotion. „I want you there. I _need you_ next to me. If you feel the same, there’s no point resisting.”

She didn’t want to resist. Ethan Jonah Ramsey owned her heart. She’d been dreaming of that day ever since the conference in Miami, where she realized falling in love with him was inevitable. She was supposed to burst with happiness, accept everything he would offer and never think twice. But all she could feel at that moment was guilt and shame.

With a nervous bite on her bottom lip, she quickly weighed her options, holding Ethan’s hopeful gaze. „I want to be next to you. I’m just…”

„I know.” He kissed her temple repeatedly with a weak smile flickering across his face. „It’s okay.”

„Nothing is okay.” She murmured through gritted teeth, twisting out of his embrace. Her bare chest heaved violently as she struggled to control her breathing. _Now or never, Addams_.

When she spoke up again, her voice was soft and steady. She reached for her bra dangling from the passenger seat, put it on and adjusted her dress back in place. „Will you go with me upstairs? I have to pack some stuff.”

Ethan’s eyes widened at her indignant outburst and instant shift of the mood afterwards. „Erm…Are you completely sure?”

„I was sure the minute I called you an asshole behind your back on my first day at Edenbrook.” The hint of a cheeky grin played on her lips.

Ethan scoffed in response, relieved and determined to suppress a smile—a brave, yet futile attempt. His adoring gaze did all the talking anyway.

***

„Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?” He took two cups out of the cupboard and began filling them with water, unwilling to accept Tiffany’s possible refusal.

„No, thank you.” Her voice an impatient melody, hiding a simple _I just want you_ in the back of her throat.

„Tiffany.” The softness ringing in the way he uttered her name washed away with the authoritative tone that quickly followed. „You should at least have some water.”

„All right, whatever.” She shrugged impassively, strolling away from him.

Ethan watched her stride boldly across his kitchen, heels clicking on the floor, as she unzipped her dress and took it off, revealing the black lacy set of lingerie he ripped off her in the murky light of his car. The water almost overfilled the cup, snapping him out of the blatant stare.

The woman in front of him looked tragically dissimilar to the sassy young doctor he fell for. Her pale complexion seemed even lighter in the bright kitchen lighting, standing in contrast to the dark clouds surrounding her aura. The stamps of needles, a poignant reminder of the incident, manifested themselves on her bruised arms. Her emeralds fixed on him, teary and twinkling with longing. She was still agonizingly beautiful—emphasis on the agony poisoning her mind. The Queen of His Heart shattered, but still undefeated.

„You seem annoyed.” He noticed, waving at her with the cup of water. She marched back, accepting it with a graceful bob of her head. They downed their cups, attentively eyeballing one another.

„I’m only annoyed by the fact that you keep on forgetting I’m quite a competent doctor myself.”

„You’ve also just been released from the hospital.” His wary eyes never left her face, unblinkingly analyzing her features in the search of the hidden truth behind her pallid smile.

„I’m fine, Ethan.” Tiffany’s numb affirmation lost its value when Ethan looked into her eyes. A whole range of emotions glimmered in those green orbs, betraying her studied defiance.

„You may be exceptional at fooling others, but not me.” He took a cautious step in her direction. „No one expects you to be fine. There is strenght in accepting that truth.”

Her blank stare made Ethan’s blood run cold, but he didn’t let her indifference shake the fragile confidence he’d been trying to summon ever since she left the hospital this morning. He charged himself with the responsibility of bringing her back to life. There was no time to dwell on his own dread, he had to be strong for her.

With a gentle brush of his hand, he lifted her arm to his lips, kissing the bruise ever so slightly, careful not to cause any pain. Her expression momentarily changed, leaving her on the verge of tears as she observed him kiss the horror away.

The solemn silence reigned for a long minute before Tiffany murmured, sniffling loudly. „You’re right.”

„What’s that?” He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger an put it behind her ear.

„I said…You’re right.”

„With no further objections? That must be the first time.”

„Don’t get used to it.” A quiet chuckle filled the air. He hadn’t heard the sound of her genuine laughter in what seemed like forever. „You’ve caught me at my weakest.”

„You’re not weak for taking time to recover, Tiffany.” She blinked twice, unwillingly digesting Ethan’s words.

„You don’t have to go through this alone.” He continued, staring deep into her eyes in the hope of erasing that devastating glint peeking at him. „You’re not alone.”

Tiffany nodded in silent understanding, pulling Ethan into a crushing hug. Her mother used to say that extreme self-reliance will be the cause of her eventual downfall. Over the years many people had surrounded her, offering all sorts of support that always met her graceful rejection sprinkled with a trained smile. What if she finally found someone who was able to catch her before the fall?

„Can we…Drop this subject for now?” She pleaded earnestly, her eyes searching for his approval. „Can we just be _Ethan and Tiffany_ for a moment?”

A rueful smile lit his face up, and she returned it with no remorse. „Of course. We’ll do whatever you want.”

„I believe you promised me _all night_.” Her lips met his, brushing them teasingly. He was fast enough to catch her before she moved back; his tongue slipped inside her mouth, welcomed with a soft moan and doubled passion. The kiss went on and on, pushing them closer into each other’s arms.

„I was hoping you’d bring this up.” He admitted when they parted for air. „I can’t seem to get enough of you.”

„After how long you made me wait? I’m going to make you beg for me.” Her fingers dived beneath his shirt, nails grazing a little below his abdomen—a glimpse into what she had prepared for him. His body set ablaze by a single touch of her skin against his.

„Don’t be so certain.” He was certain she could have him beg right away, but he had to act his part.

„You do realize that I love a challenge?” Her brows arched just as her hand travelled higher, rolling his shirt up, her fingertips tickling the taut muscles on his chest.

A rush of heat spread across his body, causing him to tighten the grip on her waist. „Why do you think I noticed you in the first place?”

„I always hoped it was my dazzling personality.” Her cheeky response was greeted with a burst of laughter.

„Well, a part of it, for sure. You’ve got into the habit of beating me at almost everything. But I’m not going down easy tonight.”

„No, you’re not.” She all but grinned wickedly, for a split second reminding him of the ebullient Tiffany he knew and adored. „ _I_ am.”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, her emeralds alight with hunger, desperate for any scrap of control she could get ahold of. And Ethan was more than ready to make the sacrifice of giving it all up just for her. He was desperate too—he wanted her to feel safe again, even if it was only for a temporary ecstatic frenzy.

He stood still when she eagerly undid his pants and sent them down. A dull thud filled the air when the buckle hit the floor. His impressive arousal already begged to be seen and touched, bulging through the fabric of his underwear. The corners of her lips formed a devilish grin, distracting him from the main focus of her ministrations. At the same time, her finger glided slowly up and down his length, pressing lightly, yet powerful enough to make him go mad. His breath hitched momentarily.

Continuing the sweet torture, Tiffany took her bra off, letting it fall next to Ethan’s pants. His hands frantically lunged towards the swell of her breasts, but she stopped him mere milimetres away. The brunette gripped on both his wrists firmly and moved his arms back, keeping them glued to his hips.

„No. Touching.” She commanded, purring into his mouth; every word punctuated with a loud peck on his lips. A desperate please formed on Ethan’s tongue, but he quickly brushed it off, hissing with disappointment instead.

_No. Begging_. His body refused to obey these simple directions; the most primal need clouded his judgement. He craved her more than anything. The image of his face buried in these perfect tits of hers drove him absolutely insane.

Much to his frustration, the broad grin dancing on her luscious lips suggested she might’ve just read his mind. Never breaking the gaze, she began playing with her breasts, pinching the nipples the way he’d usually do. The sight had his cock grow even harder.

Ethan swallowed loud as he watched her touch herself, hypnotized and frustrated. „Rookie…Have mercy.”

„I meant what I said. Take your clothes off. I want everything gone…Except for your tie, maybe.” Her demand was welcomed with a single snort of disbelief. Ethan loosened up the tie a bit and quickly got rid of his jacket and shirt, blessing her eyes with his toned body. He playfully hesitated with the boxers, pulling them down low enough to reveal more of his happy trail, leaving the rest for her imagination. She almost snapped at his disobedience.

Her fingers clutched tight at his tie, pulling him gently towards her. „Feeling frisky, are we?”

His answer got stuck in his throat when she hastily stripped him off his underwear and kneeled at his feet.

„I often think about it, you know.” Her face drew near his cock, scrutinizing it with her intense gaze.

„You-You do?” His deep voice lost its strength, vanishing into thin air.

„Yeah. Remember all these times you’ve caught me staring at you in the office? _This_ is what I’ve been imagining.” Holding his stare, she took him in her mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily at the sensation of her warm, wet tongue twirling around his tip, as she slid his throbbing member further in.

The groan that escaped his lips was anything but human, and it only boosted Tiffany’s flimsy manic confidence. She bobbed her head up and down in a tantalizingly slow motion, tasting him with satisfied hums. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Should he beg now? He was willing to. Denying him the right to touch her was torture that seemed unbearable when she sucked his cock so eagerly. It wasn’t just the way she worked him up—with fingers firmly stroking him at the base, paying attention to his globes with a teasing caress, her tongue and mouth hot and busy bringing him over the edge. It wasn’t just that skill and lust combined. She really enjoyed pleasuring him, giving the evidence in her every action. Ethan was getting closer and closer to the release, meekly surrendering himself to the immense pleasure.

And then, all of a sudden, she stopped. A paralyzing frustration built up inside of him, eliciting an angry grunt out of his mouth. His rock hard member, all slick with precum and her saliva, twitched on Tiffany’s cheek as she sent him a roguish smile, knowing damn well how ruthless her play was. He heaved a steadying sigh, reaching fever pitch.

„You win! I’m begging.” He gasped pleadingly, shivering with wild need.

„Now? Oh, boy, that was fast.” She let out a chuckle, then gave him a long, base-to-tip lick. „Let’s keep it up.”

Tiffany opened her mouth for him once more, freeing his strangled moans when his cock hit the back of her throat again. Her tongue waltzed around him expertly, feeling the heightened tension of his body preparing for the release. But the show was not over yet.

Keeping a steady pace, she guided Ethan’s hand into her hair, and he immediately tugged at it with eagerness. Tiffany looked up, only to find him marvelling at her; his eyes alight with pure bliss. She slowed down, smirking smugly. He knew what she was about to do, and that thought made his stomach churn with excitement.

The final trick was pretty simple but oh, so demanding. With a careful motion of her head, she pushed his whole length in, struggling with his size at first. She choked and drooled, gamely straining to get rid of the annoying gag reflex. Ethan, paralyzed by another wave of blissful heat, waited for her to adjust. When she finally did and her tongue proceeded with its magic, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, moving the locks out of her face. He was so close he wouldn’t even care to stop the wave of ecstatic moans leaving his mouth.

It took only a few deep throat thrusts, some obscene slurping and a cascade of triumphant tears, to finish him off. He emptied himself screaming Tiffany’s name, as she swallowed the load, proudly admiring the effect of her earnest work. Ethan’s legs trembled and he barely controlled his breathing, lingering in the state of aftershock for a longer while, her obsidian hair still clutched tight in his fist.

„You have no idea how incredible you are.” He whispered in awe, falling back to Earth. „Come here.”

She stood up, jumping right into his arms. Ethan lifted her up with ease, her legs and arms wrapped around him in a smothering embrace the second she was up. His lips attacked her with fervent kisses, blindly pecking at her skin. A gentle, affectionate stroke of his thumb wiped the tears and smudged makeup off her cheek. They exchanged a contented smile as Ethan led them to the bedroom, losing the tie.

He chose not to put the lights on, leaving the room in a dim lighting emitting from the corridor. They fell into the sheets, their curious hands exploring every bit of skin along the way.

When their eyes met again, something was different, out of place even. The plastic wall separated them again, a flashback of horror and quiet desperation mirrored in their gaze. The same suffocating air filled their lungs with crushing fear. It was too dark for them to notice these few stray tears of emotion falling down their cheeks just as their lips melted into a kiss—bruising and all-consuming, reminding them they were very much alive. They devoured each other, grasping the sheer magnitude of the kiss with every insistent flick of the tongue and every aching gasp.

The circumstances of their ineluctable reunion were tragic and unforeseeable, but the incident made them realize there was no time left to lose. They’d been waiting for too long.

It was supposed to be their happy moment: perfect and exciting. But Tiffany felt like breaking down instead.

Falling on all fours, she turned her back on Ethan with a suggestive invitation, shooting him one brief look over the shoulder. She couldn’t bear staring into these ocean blues just to see the reflection of her own dread, transformed into the fright she might shatter. She could have, in fact, any minute now. It was just a matter of time.

Ethan moved closer, his breath shallow with an overwhelming mixture of lust and trepidation. He quickly got rid of her completely drenched panties and covered her body with his, letting his hands roam over slowly, just…Touching her, feeling the warmth of her silken skin. She was really there, flesh and bone. The rain drowned the sound of her beating heart, but he could feel its every jump under his fingertips—the sole reason his own almost left his chest.

„Now that I’m allowed to touch you…” He sucked on her earlobe, whispering huskily. „What do you want me to do with you?”

„I want to feel all of you.” Her voice reduced to a moan when Ethan’s tongue traced down her neck. „Just fuck me senseless.”

His impatient fingers quickly found their way between her legs, diving into her soaked folds. Her response to the familiar touch was immediate; she arched her back, colliding with Ethan’s muscular flesh keeping her in place. His thumb began rubbing her clit, the pleasurably torturous movement set her whole body on fire. He played her like his favorite melody learnt by heart, every stroke of his fingers eliciting blissful sounds, the song that had been carved deep into his memory.

Mere seconds before climaxing, as his fingers kept on working her up at the blistering pace, he entered her gently. She all but screamed while reaching her high under his skillful caress.

Still writhing, Tiffany gave him a hazed look, her teary eyes weighed down by overwhelming pleasure. A flash of light from the other room fell on her wet cheek, revealing how twitchy she really was. Ethan’s brows furrowed with dismay. Without thinking, he pressed his lips to her cheek, kissing the tears off her.

„It’s okay, Ethan. I’m okay.” She whispered ruefully, peppering his face with frenzied kisses. „Don’t be gentle. Go all in.”

And so he did. He pushed himself further, letting his whole length sink into her to the accompaniment of their fervid gasps. Her mind went blank, unplugging her from the troublesome memories for the time being. She was full of Ethan, and Ethan only.

Tiffany had a hard time adjusting to the overpowering fullness stretching her walls, but she loved every second of that delightful torment. She dug her hands and knees deeper into the mattress, just as Ethan angled her hips up, helping her harness a more comfortable position.

Finally, when he began moving inside of her, their bodies glued into one, rubbing together—skin on skin, sweltering and ravenous. They were so close the air between them seemed to disappear. Ethan set a steady, yet powerful pace, fighting the salacious urge to ruthlessly slam into her. She quickly caught up with his movements rolling her hips vigorously in response to his thrusts, sending an open invitation to grant her wish.

She was already a whimpering mess when he sped up, offering her the _senseless fucking_ she asked for. Even though his arms kept her flushed against him, and teeth bit softly at her shoulder blade, she couldn’t stand the heat anymore. She had to escape. To do so, she wrestled out of his strong embrace and buried herself in the sheets, jerking her hips up to give him better access.

He kept on pounding her deliciously with hands on both sides of her hips, fingers digging into her skin. Each thrust welcomed with a muffled scream, as she bit into the soft duvet. His guttural groans were as arousing as she remembered, but she couldn’t focus on them properly. The rhythm was merciless, much like the time constantly reminding them of every wasted opportunity. But they were together now, their bodies connected in the loving act, chasing another euphoric high.

They peaked in unison, hands joined in mind-blowing pleasure, bodies sweaty and spent, tangled in the sheets.

„Was it…okay?” He asked, panting over her ear.

She snorted in answer, beaming with her eyes closed. „No, Ethan. It was divine.”

The profound silence descended on the room, interrupted only by their breaths slowing down and the rain easing off. Ethan held Tiffany in his arms, brushing her cheek with his fingers. She pecked on his hand every time it moved near her lips. They examined each other with penetrating gaze, sharing unspoken thoughts.

„I’m sorry for snapping out at you during the memorial. It was unfair.” She was the first to break the silence. Ethan shook his head, rejecting her point of view.

„You don’t have to apologize for that.”

„I beg to differ. I acted impulsively…I—”

„I know.” He cut right in, silencing her with a lingering kiss. _He knew_.

„I just…I just want it to matter. I’ve been feeling useless now that every time I think about the hospital all I see is…Death. I want to do something good.” Ethan stole a glance at her, worried she would burst into tears again. But she didn’t.

„Everything you do matters.” Her distant gaze refocused at him. She flashed him a bittersweet smile, kissing the corner of his mouth.

„I’m ruining the mood, aren’t I?”

„You’re not ruining anything. You deserve a peace of mind, but I’m afraid it may take a while before you’ll get it back.” Tiffany took comfort in his words, presence and gentle strokes of his fingers against her hair. She hadn’t felt this safe in months.

With a deep sigh, she let her head fall on his shoulder. „I’m going to call Dr. Arellano tomorrow. I’m ready to try therapy.”

„I’m glad to hear that. And…I’m proud of you, Tiffany.” Ethan placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling serenely at her pleased expression.

„For the record, I’m proud of you for putting up with me.”

„You’re my pro bono case, I have to put up with you.” They laughed into each other’s mouths seconds before they fused into a tender kiss. „Truth be told, I’ve been thinking about asking you out for some time now.”

„You have? What kind of date did you have in mind?” A glimmer of sudden excitement flashed in her eyes as she closed the gap between them, wrapping her tiny body around him tight.

„I planned on taking you to Giacomo’s for the best ravioli in Boston.” Ethan paused for a moment, taking her sheepish smile in, memorizing the sweet uncontrollable movement of her lips. _She smiled, at last_. He couldn’t help but smile back, giving in to the warmth overtaking him at the sight. „You’d wear one of those long sleek dresses of yours, the one that makes you look…”

„Appropriate?” She interposed, giggling loudly into his bare chest.

„Ha ha. I was going to say like some sort of a Greek goddess, but appropriate serves as well.”

„That’s oddly specific. I think I know exactly which one.” She nuzzled his neck, stifling the urge to laugh again. „Go on.”

Ethan rolled his eyes, sighing with mock annoyance. „We’d sit in a booth, because you’re a cuddly person.”

„Was that a compliment or…?”

„It was a fact.”

„Oh, in that case the cuddly monster’s all on you.”

„I doubt that. I see you hugging Doctor Trinh oftentimes.”

„Sienna’s the other exception. She’s sweeter than all these cupcakes she bakes.”

He smiled fondly, remembering the petite resident, her admirable dedication to Tiffany and tremendous involvement in finding the cure to save her friends. „I can see why you two get along so well.”

„We’re both dolphins.” Tiffany nodded, straight-faced, laughing on the inside at Ethan’s features twisting in a puzzled grimace. She’d have to explain it to him later. „I think she sensed there was something between us long before we realized that.”

„How’s that?”

She bit her lower lip, deciding whether to reveal the secret. „She encouraged me to make a move on you in Miami.”

Ethan all but scoffed, his mind offering him flashbacks from the said Miami trip. „Well, you didn’t listen to your friend in the end.”

„I was very flirty, though.” She quipped. „Dropping hints here and there.”

„Mhm. And my jaw in the process.”

„But not your pants!”

Tiffany’s lips travelled up his neck, planting soft kisses on his sticky skin. „All is not lost that is delayed. We were bound to happen, Ethan.”

Before Tiffany, in Ethan’s world _everything_ was conditional. His world resolved around facts and reason. He would be the first person to ridicule the concept of fate. But in this moment, lying naked with the only woman his heart ever talked about, a wild realization downed on him. He had done everything he could to push her away, he had tried his best to keep their relationship strictly professional, and yet nothing he would do could keep her at arm’s length. She was always one step ahead of him, like she belonged by his side, like everything that was supposed to pull them apart only tightened their bond…Like they were _destined_ to be together.

Was it decided by fate, then? Or did he finally find the missing piece of his equation? He had no intention to dwell on these theories. Because in that particular moment, none of them really mattered; he had his _condition_ curled up safe in his arms, laughing with him—the promise of a happy ending after the horror of these past few days. Her steady heartbeat vibrating on his skin calmed his thoughts. She was there. And he wasn’t afraid to let her stay.

Perhaps by a freak of the very same fate, the rain cleared, as if the sky had tried to send its own message. The information was loud and clear, and Ethan couldn’t deny it anymore.

He was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just transferring some of my older fics here, nevermind me fksdjfk
> 
> More works available on my tumblr: the-pale-goddess.tumblr.com


End file.
